


Минутка у нас всегда найдется

by AAluminium



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: К женщинам Рэйф относился с осторожностью – особенно к таким хитрым как Надин Росс.





	Минутка у нас всегда найдется

К женщинам Рэйф относился с осторожностью – особенно к таким хитрым как Надин Росс. При всей ее поистине мужской прямолинейности, она с легкостью могла обвести его вокруг пальца, умолчав о событиях, о которых, по ее мнению, ему знать не стоило. Надин сотрудничала с Адлером по вполне понятным причинам – успешный делец, выкладывающий кругленькую сумму денег по первому требованию, был мечтой любого наемника, и она это отлично понимала. 

\- Тебе стоило бы вести себя сдержаннее, - негромко произнесла женщина,   
намеренно опуская голос чуть ниже, придавая интонациям почти британское звучание. Ее мягкий южноафриканский акцент почти обволакивал – и успокаивал. 

\- Не тебе мне говорить, как вести себя в обществе, - огрызнулся Адлер, задетый не столько упреком, сколько кражей распятия. 

\- То, что ты впервые в жизни общаешься с наемником, далеко не значит, что все они – нецивилизованные свиньи, Рэйф. Возьми себя в руки и анализируй ситуацию. Мне тоже не слишком хотелось выкидывать этого болтливого прохвоста из окна, но он просто не оставил мне выбора. 

\- И где же тогда была твоя хваленая дипломатия? – съязвил он, сжимая стакан с шампанским. – Делаешь из Дрейка исключение?.. 

Не делала. Но и не недооценивала. 

\- Прекрати ребячиться. Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что Дрейк – тот еще везунчик и он легко отделался. Если ты прекратишь наматывать сопли на кулак и воспользуешься имеющейся информацией, то этот болван останется далеко позади.

Да, Надин Росс никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. От ленивого спокойствия расслабленной кошки она запросто переходила к действию – как хорошая снайперская винтовка. Он бы сказал, что она походила на Ремингтон 40XS – такая же устойчивая и проверенная. Может быть, именно поэтому ему было так комфортно с ней работать – выражая свое мнение, она никогда не теряла собственного достоинства и не трепетала перед его деньгами и возможностями. Для нее он был просто заказчиком, нанявшим ее за определенную сумму – и его требования нужно было неукоснительно выполнять… а также показывать ему слабые места, которые не могли заметить посторонние. Это, так сказать, был приятный бонус – она помогала ему совершенствоваться. 

\- По-твоему мы уже работали. Пришло время и для моих способов. 

\- Я не могу анализировать обломки, Надин. 

\- А я не могу смотреть на твои тщетные попытки переиграть партию, в которой все козыри на руках у соперника. Выйди за рамки – у тебя уже есть ощутимое преимущество. Используй его. 

Она подошла ближе и коснулась его бледной мраморной кожи своей смуглой огрубевшей ладонью. 

\- Послушай, Рэйф. Если у тебя нет плана – так и скажи. Мы всегда найдем несколько минут, чтобы обсудить детали. 

\- Мне не нужны детали, мне нужен результат. 

\- …который напрямую зависит от твоего терпения… 

Его холодные глаза встретились с ее – карамельно-ореховыми, спокойными – и в которых в то же время горел огонь. 

\- …и твоих навыков. 

\- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. 

Ее гибкая рука скользнула ниже. Адлер ощутил тепло ее прикосновения – и легкое дыхание, какой-то неуловимый запах солнца и песка, исходящий от ее кожи. Почему-то ему захотелось притянуть ее ближе – но он этого не сделал: слишком глубоко в голове засела мысль об обладании сокровищем Эвери. Она – средство. 

\- Помни: минутка у нас всегда найдется, - негромко прошептала она и, почти не отрывая пальцев от его тела, направилась к выходу, оставив напоследок воспоминание о горячей ладони, спокойной походкой вышла из помещения. Она читала его намного лучше, чем он думал изначально – но было ли это так плохо, как казалось поначалу?..


End file.
